1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for carrying a soft-covered document thereon which is insertable and attachable to the inside of a folder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the different types of office supplies available, folders are widely used for carrying numerous different types of documents. One very common type of folder which has a simple construction is formed of a sheet of stiff paper or card stock folded down its center to form a front and back cover. Such a folder forms a protective jacket for papers to be carried. A conventional folder of this type may include only the front and back covers with no additional structure, although frequently the sheet forming the folder is configured to create pockets and sometimes reinforcing edges on the inside surfaces of either the front cover, the back cover, or both.
While conventional folders of this type ace perfectly adequate for carrying and protecting unbound papers of standard sizes, they have proven inadequate for carrying multipage soft-covered documents which themselves have front and back covers. Typically, such soft-covered documents are formed of a number of sheets of paper which are folded lengthwise to create two pages out of each sheet. The folded sheets are nested one inside another and bound along their central fold line by staples or adhesives to form a spine. Magazines are typically constructed in this manner as are different types of promotional brochures, business reports, catalogs, and other such documents.
Soft documents of this type cannot be conveniently carried in conventional folders. If multipage soft documents, such as magazines are carried loose between the front and back covers of a folder, they will often fall out of the folder. If they are positioned in pockets of the folder, they still will sometimes fall out of the folder, and in any event are rendered somewhat inaccessible since they must be removed from the pocket for perusal.